


Piano Man

by TheSkySage



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkySage/pseuds/TheSkySage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years. Two years of working at a dingy diner. Of watching clients come and go while paying for college tuition. A year and a half of watching a man playing an old upright piano while serving a businessman that doesn't belong in the setting. Now her life is about to take off. She just doesn't know by how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Waitress Practices Politics

**Author's Note:**

> I currently feel like a fish out of water. It's been a while since I worked in the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom, dared to start a fanfiction on a site I don't know and dared to add an original character to any of my works. I am incredibly nervous and, honestly, not expecting much feedback.
> 
> But everyone has to start somewhere, and I want to see this through. I hope you'll all enjoy as I try to keep the characters in character, along with try to make it all work in a modern setting.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and, please, enjoy!

She'd been serving at the same place for years. A dead end job, reserved to high school and college students and the only thing she could do while staying in school to study management. The only place where they hadn't fired her yet because of her quick wit and sharp tongue. The only place where some of the customers smiled at her as she lashed out at a particularly difficult client. The only place where one of the clients went to even though he could afford his dinner in much more distinguished places because she was there.

And it was also the only place she got to see _him_ perform.

He wasn't anything big, nor did he play anything original. In fact, he played nothing but old, classic songs that fit the theme of the diner well, but would have been long forgotten had he not been there. A lot of people even wondered how he remembered those songs, but no one ever asked, leaving it too assumption. He was a man with no name, as far as she was concerned, but with a voice that spoke for thousands.

Every night the same ritual. The businessman who refused any other waitress – he'd asked many times for her schedule, and, in the end, she had conceded – would come in and sit in the corner booth and wait for her to come with his coffee. She would spot him, give a quick smile and get his cup ready along with her notepad before fetching a menu. He never ordered the same thing, but he was always quick about it, and he had always been patient after she'd snapped at him on a particularly busy night. He'd learned. She appreciated that.

"Your coffee," she said with a smile while putting down his menu and sliding to the side so he could see everything in the diner. Something he had insisted on after he'd learned that was studying to be in business.

"Thank you. Is there anything new to the menu?"

"Not today, sir. The chef is still working on his new recipe."

"Then I'll have the spagetthi. Meat sauce."

"Are you sure? It would be a shame to stain your shirt."

A snort. And the menu was handed back with a smile.

"You have a point. I would still like the meat sauce, though."

"Then may I suggest the penne? You'll be less likely to stain yourself."

"Good suggestion. I will take it."

Smile she returned. No class in etiquette could equal what this man taught her. Every business etiquette class, she impressed, and she knew it was thanks to him.

She noted his order, and turned around to still. Yes, every night the same ritual, and, at this hour, _he_ came in.

During her first morning shifts during the summer, she'd wondered about the humble upright piano in the corner. She'd even asked a few of her colleagues, both new and old, and while most seasonal workers had given her a shrug, the others had given her a knowing smile, telling her that it was something that only came alive come nightfall. She hadn't believed them. School picked up, and she found herself doing night shifts.

That was when she saw _him_ for the first time.

He wasn't alone, not by a long shot. There was always someone with him, sitting while leaning against the stool of the piano. Near the same height, the same crazy hairstyle, everyone assumed that they were brothers with the way they held themselves near to each other, the one playing being the oldest. And the younger one knew better than to disturb him while he was playing, too.

All eyes were on them. They knew that by now. And they were comfortable with it, sitting in position as they speak in hushed whispers.

The youngest leaned against the stool with a smile, his mouth moving before looking at the other with a laugh they shared before the sound of the piano resounded in the diner. Calm, soothing. Checking, just like every night, that the piano was well adjusted. He did it himself. She'd seen him do it.

Tonight, though, no need. The piano was tuned, and instead, finger snaps began. Snaps the younger one took over, and, without a single note played, the man on the stool began to sing. Another oldie, with a smooth rhythm that people could easily join in. Many other finger snaps joined in, and she found her foot marking the beat.

Acapella. It was a first. And the brother joining in was new. But both of them had a nice voice. Harmonious. Neither of them was trying to cover the other, both were given a chance to shine. It was beautiful.

But tradition would soon return. As a first, many would expect something familiar, and he didn't disappoint. Fingers hit the keys with grace as his voice rose through the diner. A love song today. A song that elevated the beauty of a woman through a man's eyes, and it wasn't hard to see the effect it was having on the ladies.

The song died, and only the piano began to sound, marking the end of the welcomed interruption. And she turned to the businessman with a smile.

"Pardon the wait. I'll get your meal ready."

Which was met with a lift of the coffee cup before he brought it to his lips. Tradition was not something easily broken, after all, and he understood that.

The meal was brought to him with a smile, and a fork was quickly spearing the penne as he began to speak, ask her how school was, how she was doing in each class. And she'd answer with a smile, not hesitating like she had the first time. He was brusque, sometimes, cold and would be sharp whenever something in her studies was apparently going wrong. But he was kind, he listened, and gave her actual pointers. Hell, sometimes, she got the impression that he treated her as a secretary. A compliment, she was sure, coming from a man who had nothing to do in a diner like this.

"Do you have any plans after school?"

Such a compliment that she didn't even flinch at the new, unexpected question.

"I have a few companies that I want to apply to, but I'm not sure if I have the capacities."

But she did blink as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a business card.

"Then I hope you consider mine."

That she took to look at, finally catching the name of her regular client.

_Kaiba Corporation_

_Kaiba Seto_

_CEO and Owner_

… Kaiba Seto. She'd snapped at Kaiba Seto.

Well fuck.

She found a fork pointed at her before she could even speak.

"Treat me any differently and I will reconsider."

Ooookay.

"What position shall I apply for?"

"Secretary, but I suggest you don't get too used to it."

"Why?"

"Because I have plans, and you may be included."

… Wow.

"May I know how long I have been included in these plans?"

"It is something daring to remind a well-known CEO of his place when he's used to a certain standard, and not many do so to make sure that a business runs smoothly. You might speak with a tone that many would call abrasive, but it comes with a standard and a respect for rules. You didn't just rebuke me, you put me in my place. And as much as I don't like it turned against me, it is a vision we both share. And since my brother has been insisting on me getting a personal secretary, I've been looking."

She blinked. Her shoulders sunk just as much as reality.

"… Have you...?"

"I may have. It does not take much for someone to access data banks along with school records. You are a good student, and while you are not at the top of your class, you still hold yourself up quite well. And, as you might know, I look for the best."

"Then the one you should -"

The gaze that met her was stern.

"Are you questioning my judgment? The semester is near done, and I have evaluated you and the best of your class for a year. Pliant is not something I look forward to, certainly in my personal secretary who will be building my agenda and taking phone calls from people who will demand more time than I am willing to offer them or offer them at all. I might be strict with my rules, but I am not whimsical, and you are the only one I found who can handle that."

And she was reminded of why she liked speaking to him. Reminded of just how much she admired the man, of why she'd wanted to become not just part of the business world, but possibly be given a chance to handle things. Show that she could not only be a secretary, but trusted with her own projects.

Still, Kaiba Seto himself propositioning her for a job... That was something that happened only once in a lifetime. And missing that opportunity because she believed herself not strong enough, it could mean the downfall of a barely started career.

"… Then I accept."

"Good. You start as soon as you can leave this place."

"Thank you."

"Thank me when you'll be at your desk seeing people in. No school can teach you what you will live through."

She knew that. She knew that being someone's secretary instead of simply being part of the secretarial staff was no easy task. She'd heard her colleagues, men and women alike, complain about the added strain while they worked under an employer and couldn't share the load.

But if he saw her as strong, if he thought her capable of it, then maybe she stood a better chance than she thought she might have. Then maybe, just maybe, she could uphold such a demanding position without wondering if she was doing it right.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it, but she would definitely give it at least a try.

… She'd miss nights like these, though.

"Full name?"

But she could always come back. Anything to hear, see that eccentric duo play their hearts out and the man at the piano nearly make love to his music.

"Himura Karina."

"Noted," was all she heard before the piano kicked in again, making it clear that there was yet another song coming. The one he sang every Saturday night, nine o'clock on the dot, as his brother pulled out a harmonica. A first, again, but, with the entrance they had given them today, she had no doubt it would be grand.

It was the first time she noticed how close they both were. It was the first time that they would look to each other as they gave each other the cues. And it was the first time she saw him smile.

Crooked, asymmetric. Like a smirk. It fitted him.

Just like the heart he put into each note, just like the pride he exhibited with each lyric.

The song wasn't his. They were never his, but he gave such presence that they might as well be.

More, today. The song went on for longer. And she couldn't help looking at her future employer at the verse, noticing him doing the same. Was that... Was that why she'd felt like they'd both been talking about them today? Why the brother had been looking directly at them at first?

… Well. Now she was glad his back was facing them. She could feel her heart racing.

Another look, towards the door this time as he continued. Went the extra mile tonight, not hesitating in putting all his strength, all his power in the words, the notes. He knew what he was doing, what he was aiming for, and he would get it by the time his song was done.

The last notes resounded, the younger brother brought the harmonica to himself, and silence landed. Deep, thick silence before someone finally dared, finally dared to do what had been done so many times, but would never reach the enthusiasm the crowd would reach this time. It had been polite so far. Soft. But this...

This deserved the standing ovation it was getting. Piano man indeed.

She watched as both stood and bowed. Bowed deeply with smiles on their faces as an older man came to join them. An older man that looked just like them.

If there had been ever a doubt that they were related, it was gone now.

And if there was ever a doubt that the waitress and businessman in the song meant them, it was dissipated with the salute the older brother gave just before they left the place with the piano. He'd looked straight at them. Hell knew how long he had noticed. Hell knew how long he kept it a secret, but he knew. They both knew.

Not exactly how she hoped to get noticed.

She swallowed and gave her future employer a strained smile as the patrons settled down and began chatting again.

"… I hope your meal is to your taste?"

Thank god he wasn't easily shaken.

"Yes, thank you."

But the fact that he was getting up just as he finished meant more than he said. The little show had more than definitely bothered him.

"Contact me when you are free. I will be waiting, Himura-san."

She bowed respectfully, "I will, Kaiba-sama."

And gave a breath as he left.

Habits were changing, that was certain. But something told her it wasn't going to be over for a long time. Not after that performance.


	2. The Wonderful Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it strange that I both expected and dreaded the lack of response to the first chapter? *giggles* I'm honestly not really surprised, and I think I know why. Mary Sues by the dozen among other things and seeing that I'm a new writer, it's a bit hard for you guys. People like what they know most of the time, and this story is no exception.

"No sir, I'm afraid Kaiba-shachou, – Sir, he is busy that day. I cannot reschedule unless it is later than three months. – I am not kidding you, sir."

Two months. She'd left the waitress job in two weeks, had been at this one for a month and a half, and although she'd managed to get into the swing of things, there were always idiots. Idiots and imbeciles who thought themselves superior than they already were. And that was saying something considering the fact that they were multimillionaires with an ego to match.

She hung up with a sigh just as the door of the office opened and her employer came out with one of the many businessmen he dealt with regularly, supervising the small chat. He had a meeting after this for a new product, something the vice president, his brother, was in charge of, and he needed the new data on the project, which had been ready since yesterday.

She watched the businessman leave with a bow, making sure that he knew that he was welcome before turning to her desk to give Kaiba the data she'd processed yesterday.

"The vice president is waiting for you in the conference room. The data holds all the new information you need for the project. After, you have a meeting with the president to the Kaiba Corporation branch in Egypt during lunch. The restaurant should provide to both your taste and hers."

"Next week?"

"The data is nearly completely processed."

"Then the near shout?"

… Damn that man and his ears.

"Kibura-shachou called to reschedule for Friday of next week. I refused to acknowledge his request."

"Good. I will see you after lunch, Himura-san."

A bow.

"See you after lunch, Kaiba-shachou."

Before he disappeared and she near rushed back to being behind the desk. Gotten into the swing of things was right, but damn was there a lot of work to do. It never stopped and, sometimes, the days stretched well into the night. There was a reason she hadn't gone anywhere in the past month and half, and why she hadn't dared looking away from her work. She could manage, which was pretty impressive in and of itself, and, if she did everything right today, she would finally be able to catch a break. Get off early after a month and a half of hard work.

It was surprising that he hadn't hired a private secretary before now. The secretarial floor must have been running around in circles for days without being able to make a consistent schedule. Now, with the CEO's schedule in order, they could concentrate on bigger things, like import and export.

… Running a toy company should not be this difficult. Then again, not everyone was three positions at the same time. One thing was sure, he hadn't hired her because she was pretty. He had made sure she was competent, and made sure that the rules and policies were respected. Hell, she was pretty certain that, by the second week, the top of her class would have broken in tears while she just sighed as she got into her car, day done. And she was sure they would have been fired by then, too, instead of her simply driving off, glad to have tomorrow off.

Time to go take a break.

She parked in front of the diner, and stayed in the car for a moment, admiring the view and letting a smile form. A month and a half since she'd been here. A month and a half since she'd shown her face, and, while she'd gone through massive changes, the place was the same. The place was still quaint, relaxing, if old. The straight piano was still in its corner next to the counter where people could sit, the corner booth was free, just like every night, and she could still see herself behind the counter with that red polo shirt and faded jeans.

Going from a waitress to a secretary was no small feat, certainly when you were barely finishing school. Then again, her employer was a weird one.

She sat in the corner booth, not surprised that she was struggling in her heels more than she had in her old beat-up sneakers. They might have had mileage to them, but they were goddamn useful.

Who still worked here?

She smiled as the waitress came to see her. The new hire she'd met just before she left. A sweetheart with dreams as big as her heart.

"Karina-san! How great to see you here again!"

"Hello, Anzu-san. I'm guessing everything has been going well?"

And easy to giggle, too.

"Yep! Traffic's been okay and the diner's keeping afloat. I think one of the employees got fired, though. Started talking smack. Didn't go too well."

"Had one like that once, not fun. I think I actually hit the girl."

"Yeah, heard you had quite the reputation."

"Hey, kept the customers and the employees in line."

The waitress grinned, "True that. You'll be eating with us tonight?"

"Mhm. My usual," she said and watched Anzu get uncomfortable for a moment before smiling. "Lemonade and alfredo pasta, Anzu-san. I might order a desert."

And the girl sighed, "Thank you. You near gave me a heart attack there. Alright! Coming right up! I'll tell the staff you're here!" before taking off with a skip. Nice girl. Really nice girl. Karina could only hope that those dreams didn't stay unrealized.

Speaking of dreams, though... she reached for her purse, pulling out the tablet she'd been given at the beginning of her job, checking e-mails. She'd been lucky her phone hadn't rung so far, but she knew it wouldn't last. By tomorrow, it would ringing off the hook again, not even giving her a chance to eat. A sad story, really.

"So there's my waitress who practices politics."

But not as sad as being interrupted by someone while doing said work. This was like the phone call in the middle of data processing, except that voice sounded eerily familiar.

She put down the tablet, and blinked at the sight of red eyes, eccentric, tricolor hair and that crooked smile.

"Excuse me?"

"My waitress who practices politics."

Before her eyebrows were lost in her bang. Okay, what was he doing here, early no less, and talking to her? Plus, his waitress? Little big on the assumption, wasn't he?

"Your waitress? Last I knew, I didn't work here anymore."

"But you were here for the longest time."

"That doesn't give you the right to call me your waitress."

"I'll get a second wind."

Okay, what was he doing? Why was she getting vague answers when she was being to the point? That was getting seriously annoying.

"Second wind? I'm the private secretary of the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Tell me why I'd go back to being a waitress?"

"So the uptown girl isn't looking for a downtown man?"

…

That ass. Was he actually doing that? Freaking smartass.

"Are you done using song lyrics against me?"

"You're the one giving me the wonderful fuel."

She sighed. Really? He was going to play with her with lyrics and never giving her an honest answer?

"Look. I'm here to eat and have a good time after a full month and a half of reorganizing someone's life. If the only thing you're gonna do is make fun of me, then I-"

"Is there a song you'd like to hear tonight?"

… Wait...

"...What?"

He chuckled, and looked at her, smile becoming looser. What was this about? He was letting her choose a song? Why?

"I'm letting you have a request. Call it a way to celebrate the fact that you came back, my little waitress."

She gave a quick look to the counter. Anzu had had her lemonade ready for a while, from the looks of it, but was hesitating. And, at the end of the counter, near the piano, was the brother. He seemed amused by the whole situation, even talking to the girl who was obviously wondering if she shouldn't make the glass over again.

"You don't have a song that you'd like to hear?"

She brought her gaze back to the pianist, still trying to make sense of the situation. Why her? Why not another random person? And why the hell was he keeping that knowing smirk on his face?

"I have a list if you need help."

Oh, she hoped it would make sense soon.

"Any song?"

"Of my repertoire," he said, sliding her the list. "And if, of course, you can't choose, I have one already prepared."

… She recognized none of the titles. He played such old music that none of them stood out. And he wanted her to choose? He might as well have played without asking. But he was insisting, so it had to be important.

A song, huh? Just one. For the introduction of the night. And it was Friday, so no Piano Man.

She put a finger next to a song title.

"This one."

"Your Song? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't think I've heard that one."

"Oh, you haven't."

He looked... amused as he got up. Poor selection? She wouldn't know until he sang it, would she? She hoped it didn't mean that she'd get humiliated.

"Still, interesting choice. I hope you enjoy it."

'Cause she could already feel her face redden as he winked and walked back to his brother. She still couldn't figure out why he'd talked to her, she couldn't even see why he'd want her to pick a song. Not to mention that the little interaction they had before this was limited to her watching him, although intently, to whenever he played. And sure she loved the sound of the piano, but she'd never touched the thing.

She shook her head as her lemonade finally got to her table and looked at the girl.

"Sorry for the wait. I didn't know if it was okay to disturb your conversation. He seemed pretty intent on talking to you by yourself."

Before sighing, bringing her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"It's alright. I just hate the fact that I still don't know what he wants."

"Well, from what Yuugi-kun was telling me, he wanted to talk to you for a while. You left before he did, though."

… Wait...

"What?"

She watched as Anzu pointed to the two who were now talking and chuckling, "Yuugi-kun's the youngest."

"You know them?" she asked, feeling exasperation come on. Seriously? Seriously?! Was she the only one who had never known who they were?!

Discomfort lit Anzu's face, "Yuugi-kun's my childhood friend. He's been a music fanatic since I knew him. So is his older brother, Atemu-kun. Their grandfather owns the diner and they've been in love with the piano ever since it's been there. Atemu-kun learned how to play it by teaching himself, and Yuugi-kun learns accompanying instruments. They've been doing this for years."

And Karina could only blink. She could only imagine the years, the time, and the passion. No wonder the oldest, Atemu, sounded so good. He'd probably been practicing for years, since he was a little kid. It was impressive to think about.

"… Any reason they look inseparable?"

"That's because they are. Their grandfather is all they've got left, and Atemu-kun takes responsibility for Yuugi-kun. It's really hard to get them in a separate room for more than a few minutes, and they share a room in their house."

… Figures she'd discover more about the people that she'd been admiring only after she left her job.

"Looks like your food is ready. I'll go get it."

And it figures that, just as Anzu leaves, they climb onto the piano stage and they share a chuckle and a smile before the first key strokes, Atemu checking, as usual, if the piano was tuned. All good. He began.

The melody was gentle, kind. The verses were smooth, flowing, and although the intonation sometimes sounded more like talking than actual singing, it was nice. The two brothers seemed to be having fun, too, looking like they truly cared for each other.

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one for you_

Until that. Until that, and the amused smile that Yuugi threw in her direction as Atemu threw everything he had in the song once again. Nothing like the previous performance. This was his heart. Simply his heart. No tirade, no cocky smile, just a ballad. A love ballad.

No wonder he'd found it interesting. No wonder he'd winked the way he did, he'd chuckled the way he had. She'd chosen a love song. Without even knowing.

She didn't even have to reach for her face to know that it was burning. She didn't have to see his face when he finished the song to know that he was laughing internally at her realization. And she didn't have to look twice to see the younger brother start laughing himself at whispered words Atemu had shared.

She barely could find it in her to stay and eat. She could barely find the strength to look at the two brothers as the younger one kept looking at her, amused glint still present. And she never found the courage to stay once she was done and had paid, never turning back as Anzu kept calling her. This was humiliating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atemu is quite the righteous ass, isn't he? *Laughs* I hope you guys are enjoying this story and yes, I know, this is probably not looking like many expected. I try to avoid Mary Sueing like the plague and I'm trying to make this story as organic as possible. I'm a few - okay, maybe more than a few - chapters ahead and I'm doing my best in making this as realistic as possible. Trust me, if this were comparable to a car, it's not a race one.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	3. The Uptown Girl

She didn't go back. She knew it best to try to forget the incident and concentrate once more on her work while trying to find another place to rest before her weekend started. She knew better than to go back there and suffer the humiliation of her choice.

A love song. She still couldn't get over it. Sure, the blame was mostly on the fact that she didn't know the songs, but his question should have been a hint. She should have reconsidered, realized the intent of such a question. But she hadn't, and it had gotten her completely humiliated.

She gave a sigh as she finished the data for the next day and looked at the schedule. Today was almost done. After that, she'd head home while making sure tomorrow was in order. Kaiba took nothing less, she knew and, for that, she was grateful. It had been actually distracting her from the situation at hand, and giving her a bit of time to actually concentrate. And considering what she'd gone though, she could do without thinking about her private life right now.

Everything was in order. She got up and knocked at the door before opening it by a crack to step in, seeing her boss near the window. He was taking a break, good. He was going to leave much later than she was, but, at least, his work was coordinated.

"Kaiba-shachou."

She watched him turn from the window to her, his way of saying that he was acknowledging her. He didn't like talking more than he needed to and she appreciated that.

She bowed, "I have finished my work for the day and will take my leave now. Should you need anything, please call me."

Which was returned with a silent nod before she let herself out, not expecting any praise. One thing that had come clear after a week of work there was as long as he didn't speak to you and you alone with no business involved, you were doing good. If he talked to you, demanded to see you in his office, you were screwed.

And she could live with that. She could definitely live with that.

"There's my uptown girl."

What she could live without was the elevator opening on the ground floor and seeing _him_ actually sitting there, getting up to her arrival while shoving his hands into his pockets. What she could live without was him actually walking to her and smiling as if nothing had happened that night.

What the hell was he doing here?

"The diner misses you. Been a month, you know."

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

The shrug was far from convincing.

"Probably. It's a Wednesday night, after all."

And she could only narrow her eyes at his statement.

"Then get to it, I have no time to waste with you."

Before she moved forward, past him to reach the glass doors. She had enough of him. He'd been way too interested in her since the sudden change in position, and he'd been pushing his luck way too much with his latest stunts. She wouldn't let him drag her around.

"Can I interest you in a cup of coffee, at least? Or are you too much in a hurry to please your boss that you'll fold to him that easily?"

Yep, he was really pushing it.

She turned around, tempted, sorely tempted, to actually slap him. After the point out, the humiliation, and the fact that he looked way too happy about the whole thing, she had enough. She had enough of him pointing out the apparent flaws in her personality.

She turned to him, pointing a finger, "You don't get to do that. You know why? Because I've had enough of you. You're arrogant, self-centered and the only thing you care for is yourself. I am not your waitress, I am not your uptown girl. I am nothing to you. I just worked there for two years so that I could make a living and now that I finally got a decent job, you're going to start running after me? That's not the way it works, bastard."

"Tell me how it does, then."

"It doesn't. Now leave the premises before I call security."

"You're really mean, you know? I was just asking you out for coffee."

"To do what? Rub into my face that I chose wrong?"

"More like question why you've never looked for the songs I played. You were, dare I say are, interested in the music. Why not look for it? Because you obviously chose at random."

…

A step back. He knew? Then why laugh? Why be so amused? Why let her choose if he knew she'd choose wrong?

The smile on his face softened, returned to the crooked one she'd seen on that night before he'd raced to do his grand finale.

"I honestly expected you to go for one you knew, at least. But I'm guessing the titles didn't seem familiar, which was why you chose one you didn't know. It was funny, in some way. You look like the one who'd do the research for what you like, not just for work. Shame if you do."

…

"I didn't have the time."

"You had the time to listen."

… He had a point.

Her gaze met the floor. Was she seriously still talking to him? Was she actually wanting to continue this conversation? Did she actually want to know what the hell he wanted with her? The money? The fame? Or close access to the CEO of the company? What would the grandson of a diner's owner want with a toy company?

And why the hell was she asking herself all those questions when he was there? She sighed. Her life was way too complicated for her own good.

"Where's your brother?"

God, she was pathetic. Yeah, yeah, laugh it all you want.

"At the diner. I'm guessing Anzu-chan talked?"

"What if she did?"

"Means you have an advantage over me."

"Do I?"

He nodded, "Yep. You got my name. I don't have yours."

Score. Was nice to finally have the advantage. Certainly against this idiot.

"Heh. Seems like you can't win them all, can you?"

"Didn't expect to. Not against my uptown girl."

"I'm not yours."

"Then care to grace me with a name, my little waitress?"

He was still playing with her. Best way to know? He was leaning back, hands well into the pockets of his leather pants, and his smile was near teasing.

"I'll pay for the coffee," he added.

… Dammit. She knew that it was better for her to refuse. She knew that she would just get entangled further if she let him take him out for coffee. She knew that, if he wanted anything out of her by the end of it, she would have trouble refusing.

But goddammit, if he wasn't trying his best to actually make it tempting.

"Alright, one coffee. That's all you get."

"One coffee is all I'm going to need."

Cocky bastard.

"Got a car? 'Cause I got mine."

"Not a car, but I didn't come here on foot. Meet me at the diner so I can tell Yuugi that I'm going to be busy this evening and we'll take your car. Fine with you?"

"You don't get to drive."

"Fair enough. But I'm paying for the gas," he said as he joined her to get the door.

"Sure, give yourself a big hole in your pockets," she couldn't help but chuckle as the both left the building and he immediately headed for the vehicle up on the sidewalk, attached to the light pole there. A motorcycle. Of course. Count on him to be the idiot to drive a bike. At least he was safe about it, actually having a jacket and a helmet on him.

The jacket was zipped and the face shield was lifted before he spoke, "See you at the diner."

And she could help but shake her head with a chuckle, "Don't get lost."

Chuckle he returned with a laugh before he unchained the motorcycle and drove off. Maniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit, writing a cocky bastard, and from any angle for that matter, is fun. Not for the person itself, but for the different reactions it gets. Atem is so sure of himself, it's not even funny, then add the reactions and you get this. Poor girl has no idea what train hit her.


	4. A State Of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who left kudos, thank you! I'd give you cookies if I could. Instead, I give you a chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

She let him choose the place. A quaint, relaxing cafe with gentle music coming out of the speakers and where the people actually recognized him, waved at him and chuckled as he made conversation with both a few patrons and the staff.

"The usual Mutou-kun?"

"Not with your binder today, Mutou? Or your brother?"

"Who's the pretty lady?"

Binder? Pretty lady? That was easy to guess who they were talking about as much as Atemu was waving off the question, but answered the many others, saying that everything was with his brother who was at the diner and he wasn't here to work, but here for a simple cup of coffee. But the binder? What was the binder? And why were they looking at her with a knowing smile?

"Hey, Hey! Mutou-kun! At least sing us one of your songs!"

The surprises weren't about to end, weren't they?

"Later, Yuta-san. For now, I just want to enjoy a cup of coffee. Two of the usual."

"Gotcha, but I'll remind you later!"

"Any specific one you'd like to hear?"

"Goodbye Yellow Brick Road! And you'd do well to remember it!"

He chuckled, giving a few lines of the song that the waitress returned with a few of her own. It was quick to pick up throughout the cafe, the music lowering for a moment as everyone joined in, leaving him to sing the verses as someone marked the beat. A patron. As others actually made the music with their hands or their voices. Acapella.

Another song picked up as some began to laugh and more began to hit their tables to mark the beat while Atemu walked through the cafe. His smile was confident, but clearly energized before he laughed as Yuta picked up a higher part of the song, making it obvious that this was probably usually Yuugi's part.

… He lived for this. His life was music. And once he was started, all he needed was the energy of the crowd to keep him going. No need for a piano or an instrument, those were all props to get him going. All he needed in the end was his voice and someone loving what he did.

… Was this the reason he'd picked her out of the crowd? 'Cause she was sure that she wasn't the only one who loved his music. All those knowing stares that she'd gotten at the diner, she couldn't be the only one he'd sought out, right?

Damn her for feeling special over it.

They finally took a seat after laughter took the entire cafe over, Atemu chuckling, clearly in his element. He was having so much fun, just like all the times she'd seen him at the diner. Especially that night with the Piano Man, the one when she'd put her two weeks notice.

She missed it. Wasn't easy to admit, but she missed his energy.

"So is this what Yuugi's been seeing every night at the diner?"

She blinked and looked at him as he gently pointed to her face, the ambiance music once again finding its way to her ears.

"Your smile. You love music, don't you?"

Oh, so that's why. The younger brother had spotted her. Seen her.

She chuckled, "I don't have any particular talent for music, and it's never been a focus in my life, but I will say that I like what you do."

"What I do?"

He could have looked like he was fishing for compliments. He could have worn that cocky smirk with a line like that. He wasn't. It was a look of genuine curiosity that would meet her, and she smiled.

"Yeah, what you do. You give off something when you play, and it makes me want to listen, maybe even join in. You've got a good presence, to say the least, and nothing shows it off more than when you sing. You... live for this, and it shows. I mean, I've rarely seen someone love music like you do."

She couldn't be more grateful when the coffees arrived, using hers to hide the blush she was sure had appeared as he looked at her, almost intrigued. It couldn't be the first time he heard it. That he had the strength and soul to carry a song to completion. This should not be a surprise.

"You admire that."

But the fact that he was still intrigued was.

"Well, yeah. Presence like that is hard to acquire. Most work for it. But it doesn't seem to be the case with you."

And his smile did nothing to help.

"Now that's a first."

"Huh?"

"A lot of people say it's because of my eccentricity. The hair, the motorcycle, the fact that I put so much into something that is usually seen as trivial for most, they usually try to establish a cause first. You didn't."

"I just assumed it was part of your personality. And I know better than to envy something I can't have. I aim high, but I know my own capabilities."

But she finally got it. Got his interest. She didn't think like most, at least according to him. Just like Kaiba, he had an eye for spotting stuff like that. She gave a snort.

"What's funny?"

"The fact that my employer set me aside for practically the same reasons. Said that the reason he wanted to hire me was because I didn't take shit from people."

And watched as he picked up his cup to take a sip, chuckling.

"That explains the presence of a high-class businessman at such a dingy diner."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. I loved working there."

"The paint is peeling off the walls and the corner booth is the one in the best shape."

"I never noticed it when you played."

Before he brought it back down, blinking. She hoped he was catching on. She hoped he caught the subtle implications and saw what she meant.

"Are you saying that some of the people go there because of me?"

She couldn't help but smile as she said, "You're the piano man."

And chuckle as he gave a bark of laughter. Yep, he'd definitely caught on. He'd definitely seen what she'd seen and was taking it in stride as his laughs slowly eased into silence and he took another sip of his coffee.

They were actually getting along better than she thought they would, too.

"That, my little waitress, was perfect. I applaud you."

"Hey! I thought I was your waitress!" she heard from the counter, catching Yuta's smile. She had not been expecting that. So it was an actual thing?

She watched Atemu lean into his seat as Yuta got close, using his cup to point at her.

"This one practices politics. Even had, excuse me, has a businessman wrapped around her little finger."

"Aw man! I honestly thought I stood a chance!"

Laughter. It was a thing. A big thing at that. She scowled, catching Yuta's attention.

"You alright, miss?"

"Does he call every waitress he meets his?"

And got herself a look that could be only described as amused as Atemu put his cup down. Wasn't funny.

Yuta giggled, "Oh no. There's a standard to meet. There's been what, four, five waitresses like that?"

And he held three fingers up. "Three Yuta-san. You were the second one, I remember."

"And you've never mentioned the first."

"There's a reason."

And, from the fact that Yuta wasn't pushing any further, it was a bad one. She could only guess how bad it had been, but, from the look in crimson eyes, it was probably just as bad as it could get. Would explain the way he carried himself, though, and the fact that while he didn't look insecure, he kept a certain distance between them at all times. Unless Atemu was an entertainer first and foremost, and girlfriends were completely out of the picture, but she doubted it.

Yuta walked off, and she found herself under that look again. Not amused this time, though. Questioning, instead, trying to read her.

"You don't like me calling you my waitress?"

"I'm not a waitress."

"How about my uptown girl, then?"

She sighed, "And why does it have to be yours?"

The amused smile came back.

"Because, my uptown girl, my world revolves around myself and I get to lay claim to whatever catches my interest. And you have caught mine."

… That was completely unfair. Completely unfair. He should not be able to make that sound endearing. He should not have that effect on her.

"What if I don't want to be?"

"Do you?"

He was leaning now. Towards her with his hands joined on the table with a crooked smile. He knew. He knew that she wouldn't say that she didn't want to. There was no other way to explain that look. He had to know that she was way too interested to say no.

That ass. Had her playing right into his hand.

She put down her cup almost in resignation.

"You're like a vulture. You know that, right?"

"Ah, but I'm not picking off what's left of you, am I?"

And sighed, "What do you want from me?"

"Your name would be a good start."

Before realizing that, throughout this whole conversation, he still didn't have her name. He still didn't know anything about her save for the fact that she was once a waitress at the diner he played that, became a CEO's private secretary and admired what he managed to do. And she probably knew just as much, plus his name. Full name.

Mutou Atemu. Eccentric, just like his hairstyle, and probably the rest of what he did. She never met a man with such dedication to something, and with such passion.

She held onto the cup of coffee.

"You're going to keep at it until you get it, won't you?"

"I've never abandoned anything that catches my interest, and I burn my candles at both ends."

It sounded so innocent. It just set the color of his personality and gave her a glimpse to what getting to know him might be like. But goddamn it if he didn't make it sound endearing.

"Himura. Himura Karina."

"Hm. Demure and nice sounding. I like it."

"Do you?"

"It fits you, miss private secretary."

She was glad for his phone. Really glad that it rung, forcing him to take it and gave her time to hide behind her half empty cup. Conversation was easy, words weren't fumbling through her mind and she wasn't forced to keep it all in line like when she was at work. Not that she didn't have an organized mind to begin with, but, with him, all the drawers tended to topple over themselves, yet still come out clear.

The phone conversation ended, and there was a small scowl on his face.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this conversation short. Some of the customers at the diner have started to wonder where I am, apparently."

But it was half masked with a knowing smile. He knew the demand, he knew what he did. And he was proud of it.

"It's alright," she said, going through her purse. "I got to get dinner and get ready for work tomorrow."

"What are you doing?"

Before stopping to look at him.

"Paying for my coffee."

"I remember saying that I'd pay."

"With what?"

And he gave a smile, sliding a thousand on the table.

"I'll have you know, Himura-san, that I do have a job myself. What do you think I do during the day?"

Before Yuta came up to them, crest fallen at the sight of the money while they both got up.

"You're leaving?"

"The piano calls."

"Your piano is worse than a woman."

He chuckled.

"Hey, Mutou-kun! You ain't leaving without another song!" And turned to the old man sitting in the corner booth with a smile on his face as the elder kept talking, "New York State Of Mind, son. And bring it like you mean it."

Before he gave another chuckle and a breath, closing his eyes for this one. She could almost hear the piano, even if it wasn't there. Just watching his fingers was enough.

The beat was smooth, almost nostalgic. Perfect for the old man who smiled favorably as Atemu neared the booth, putting a hand on the seat. He joined in, too, making it clear that the song were most likely of the older man's era. In fact, he was probably hearing the song, the beats as he sang with Atemu.

A bridge. That's what he looked like. All the songs the brothers knew were most likely from their grandfather's time, and the reason he chose those songs was to give them a second life. Not to mention how good they sounded.

The old man had tears in his eyes by the time the song ended, and Atemu got a pat on the back.

"You've got a great voice, kid. Say hi to your grandfather for me."

"I will. Take care, old man."

"You take care. And don't waste that voice of yours! Do something about it!"

The exchange looked familiar, and the laughter that it gave was something that held both mirth and sadness. Probably not the first time they had had that conversation, and it seemed like it was at a stand still. Why? She didn't know. All she knew was that, by the time they got to her car, he was sighing and looking outside, making her wonder if she should say anything.

"… What do you do for a living?"

Hopefully, that proved a good conversation starter. And hey, it got his attention and his smile back.

"Mechanic. Garage has a good reputation so work is always steady."

"That's good. … Do they sing too?"

A laugh. Finally back on track.

"No. Sure one of them has a baritone voice, but the other's tone deaf. It's one thing that I belt out oldies, it's a completely different thing to hear them being completely massacred when he gets a little too excited. But it's usually where I stash my CDs. Got a stereo over there."

"What's the name of the store?"

Yep, definitely back on track from the look she was met with. Amused, cocky.

"Is the uptown girl looking for a downtown man?"

She punched his arm, laughing as he did.

"Hey, I'm almost due for an oil change. Don't go there."

"Wheelers."

"Wheelers?"

And he raised his hand in surrender, "Hey, I didn't come up with the name. My friend did."

Good god.

"It's downtown. Corner of Uchika boulevard and Hana road."

"I'll think about it when I need that oil change."

"We're open from 8am to 8pm everyday. I leave at five, but I'm the one to get the place in order every morning."

And talk about being specific. He really wanted to see her again, didn't he? She'd probably never know why or what he wanted out of her, but at least she was having fun with it.

"And, if you want, I'll check why your transmission is rattling like that."

"My transmission?"

"You don't hear it? There's a slight choke sound every time you change gears, and you're driving an automatic. That's even more worrying."

She brought the car to a stop after finding a good parking spot before turning to him with a smile. She knew he wasn't lying. Sure, he joked and teased, but he wouldn't do that just to have more time with her. If he was a mechanic, he would know that kind of stuff.

"Alright, jerk, you win. Sunday?"

"Four days until I can open this baby up? Count me in."

Was there any way not to make that sound like an innuendo?! She laughed as he got out of the car, taking the opportunity to lower the passenger window and lean against it, crossing his arms on the sill. From the corner of her eye, she could see Yuugi at the door, holding it open. He was waited on, and he was still talking to her.

"I don't think the diner can wait four days to see you again, though. Like I said, it's been a month."

And abusing something that she knew probably didn't exist.

"A place missing me? Try harder, Mutou-san."

"I know the people do."

"Mutou-san..."

"And the piano man isn't the same without his uptown girl."

She knew it wasn't meant that way. She knew that this was just the way he talked, did things. But she still couldn't stop her heart from beating a little bit out of time. Damn the man!

"Friday?"

"And here I thought you'd go for Saturday."

"You're such a jerk and I'm still not yours."

"What if we made a deal, then?"

"A deal?"

That smile looked way too satisfied with himself for her to expect something that wasn't teasing, certainly with the way he got off the sill.

"I'll be your piano man if you agree to be my uptown girl."

She felt the heat on her cheeks way too late. That ass! And he didn't just walk off at that!

"Hoy! Get back here!"

"See you on Friday!" was the only answer she got, though, making it clear that the conversation was over, and that he'd taken the day for granted. Ass.

She gave a mean push on the accelerator, only then noticing the choke he'd been talking about, and left, angry and red-faced, with Atemu outright laughing as she took off. The jerk. The freaking jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, typing a story like this is interesting. All this started out as, to be honest, is a question. How organic can I make this relationship? How much long can I stretch this and make it feel natural? It's been that that's been pushing me this whole time and it's fun.
> 
> Unfortunately, my life isn't. I'm having to say goodbye to internet for a while, but I'm going to make a promise to you guys. When I come back, there will be a new chapter every day until I catch up to how much time I've lost. I've got more than enough chapters to do so.


	5. Still Rock n'Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! As promised, I will publishing a chapter daily to celebrate my return. Again, I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Just like her employer. Just like her goddamn employer when he discovered she had plans for Friday night. He didn't shift his own, no, but he made sure she was included in his, making her his plus one at a party he had to attend, which dragged well into the night. And sure she got to actually to meet the vice president and brother to the CEO – the young man was a lot sweeter than his brother, that was certain – but he did not have to ruin her Friday night with a party even he didn't want to be at.

His smile was so forced and awkward, it wasn't even funny. And even less funny was the ghost of a smirk she caught at the end of the evening. Asshole.

She slammed the door to her car as she got off, looking at the diner. Saturday night instead. Near nine o'clock since her boss thought it would be interesting to keep her busy the entire day. Freaking jerk.

She entered the diner as calmly as she could, not surprised to see him already playing at the piano and see purple eyes shifting to look at her, and look up to the pianist to speak to him as she shuffled to the corner booth, glad to see it unoccupied. At least she wouldn't miss Piano Man, but that was a small comfort as Anzu spotted her and gave her a wave she returned politely, glad that the girl merely spun around to get on with a glass of lemonade. She needed one, certainly after yesterday.

By the time the girl had gotten her glass, Atemu was starting, Yuugi pulling out the harmonica as he had that night. And she felt herself relax in her seat, closing her eyes to listen. No anger, no sadness, just habit. Just the days of her being a waitress and stopping every night to listen to his songs. Just the days where she hesitated in approaching him to ask so many questions about his music or wondering where to start looking for all the songs he belted with enthusiasm.

A smile formed on her face as the melody picked up, recognizing the part she had heard only once, but still knew. Her part. The part he'd played just so a new reality sank in.

… Had he ever wanted for her to actually talk to him? How long had he noticed? And did it even matter when she found herself mouthing the words, now realizing what the look to the side meant. Their grandfather was there, watching over the pair as they did what they loved best. Music.

The last notes. The last stretch. She watched the melody die with the same feeling she had so long ago and a new one she'd expected. She missed this. Very much missed it.

They both got up and bowed to the crowd as they applauded before they spoke to each other for a moment, chuckling to themselves. She was glad to see that they were getting along as well as always, but she could only blink when she watched the younger brother almost drag Atemu to the table, wearing a small, disappointed scowl.

"You weren't here yesterday." His voice was a lot softer than his brother's deep, rumbling one, and didn't contain half the self-confidence the other did, but it was just as expressive, just like his face that was sporting an annoyed look as he pointed to his brother, "Ni-san was waiting for you, you know. Why did you stand him up?"

Seemed the little guy was talking about something he shouldn't, though, as Atemu freed his hand with a cry of indignation, "Yuugi! I'm sure she has a good reason!"

Let them argue or actually speak up?

"I'm not sure if it's a good reason, but my boss decided to include me in his plans at the last minute and the party – which was terrible, by the way – took place until one in the morning. And today, he actually kept me busy until this hour."

Probably best to. She didn't want them fighting over something this stupid. And the slacked jaw expression on Yuugi's face was worth it.

"Your boss is a slave driver!"

"That's what happens when you work for the CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

"And shame you can't kick his ass around like you used to in the diner," Atemu chuckled as he urged his brother to sit between them and her plate got to the table, thank the lord.

"Tell me about it. It's one thing when he's a customer, but a whole other thing when he's your boss. Either way, I'm sorry. I wanted to make it, but he decided that he was more important," she replied before diving in. Yep, that was hitting the spot. She sighed contently.

"Dang... Oh! By the way, I'm Mutou Yuugi. Atemu's little brother. It's a pleasure to finally talk to you, Himura-san."

Before chuckling a bit. That was right. This is the first time she spoke with the younger brother, but it was not the first time they saw each other, that was certain. And, from the fact that he was calling her by her last name, they'd talked about her.

"Pleased to talk to you too, Mutou-san."

Definitely talked about her if the sweet smile was anything to go about.

"Yuugi is fine, really."

"Then, please, call me Karina."

"Alright Karina-san."

Polite little guy. Definitely more than his brother, that was for sure.

"So, I heard you went to the cafe? Did you like it?"

"I did. I see why you both would like to hang out there, the atmosphere is good."

"Mhm. People here are way too polite. It would be a lot funner if people jumped in and sang with us."

But they definitely shared more than a few things in common. Their love for music was one of them. She chuckled, "I'm afraid I'll always be on the polite side. I don't have much of a singing voice."

"I saw you mouthing."

And nearly choke on her bite as Atemu tried to make himself silent in his laughter. Other thing in common, their perception.

"Excuse me?"

"You were lip-syncing. It's how ni-san and I started. Jii-chan loves Billy Joel, Elton John and Tears for Fears to name a few. They're always playing at home so we learned. You know a few songs?"

Oh god, was she was about to disappoint him.

"Save for Piano Man, no."

"Oh," he blinked before smiling. "Well that's okay. If you want to know them, we can share."

… Was there anything that got this little guy down? Probably not. At least he got to enjoy life.

"By the way, what's your number? My idiot ni-san didn't think about asking you last time."

… Wait, what?

"Yuugi!"

Was it possible for a person to look like a cat throwing a hissy fit? 'Cause Atemu sure was trying as Yuugi turned to his brother, obviously irritated.

"It's not my fault you were too much of a moron to ask her for her number. And besides, I get the right to ask her as much as you do."

Forget politeness, Yuugi had spunk. She giggled, pulling out her phone from her purse.

"Trade. Yours for mine."

"Deal! Ni-san, your phone."

"You know it's in my jacket. And don't you have mine saved on yours?"

"But your ring tone is awesome."

It had to be the first time she saw the ever confident, the ever cool composure of Atemu melt into near discomfiture before he got up to get his phone while Yuugi fiddled with hers, making his ring. It was a simple piano tune that he halted quickly before he continued to play with her phone and an actual tune resounded, getting louder as the older brother got near. To say that Yuugi was beaming was putting it mildly while Atemu seemed miffed.

"Having a blast there?"

And the younger one answered by belting out the chorus coming out of the phone just before it went to voice mail, Yuugi looking crestfallen.

"Not cool."

"You five year old," was the older one's reply, though, ruffling the purple-eyed one's hair as he giggled.

"Five year difference, ni-san."

And it also was the first time she got to watch them interact from this close. From far away, they looked a lot more closed, a lot less accessible. Now? It was easy to see that you didn't go to them, they came to you. And if one of them decided to include you, you got included into the family.

Maybe she had done the right thing by staying away. Maybe they wouldn't have had accepted her that well otherwise.

The phone was handed back to her with a smile.

"Here. Both ni-san and my phone number are in. Call us when you want to meet up, and don't forget to leave messages if plans change. Ni-san was disappointed when you didn't show up yesterday."

"I was not disappointed!"

"Then what was with the love song?"

"Why you...!"

And tickle fight. She giggled. That sounded too much out of place, too unlike Atemu for him to actually do that. He was way too teasing for it to be true.

"Now, now, calm down, boys."

A new voice. Older and sharp, but well-meaning as the brothers separated, Yuugi actually sticking out his tongue at his brother while trying and failing to get his hair in order. From the hair, this had to be their grandfather, the owner of the diner.

She smiled, got up, and bowed.

"A pleasure to you meet you, Mutou-sama. I'm Himura Karina, former employee."

"I remember you, young lady. Used to take a small break in your shift to watch the boys play. I hear you've become a secretary?"

She blushed, so that's how she got seen.

"Yes, private secretary at Kaiba Corporation."

"Got big dreams and not afraid to go after them, hm? You've got a bright future ahead of yourself, Himura-san."

"Thank you, Mutou-sama."

"You're welcome, and please, sit down, you're embarrassing me."

Oops. She sat as Atemu looked at their grandfather.

"What's going on?"

"It's ten."

"...Already?"

"Mhm."

"So the diner is all ours!"

Freaking Yuugi.

"Hey, hey! There's still me left."

And Anzu. Now the corner booth was full.

"So, what's the word?" the girl began, before Yuugi began relating how he'd finally gotten to know Karina, how his brother was an idiot – that got him a glare which got him to slide over Karina to shield himself – but that he'd gotten her number in the end. This led to another swipe of numbers between her and Anzu before Atemu's phone sounded off again, and Yuugi gave a grin that the brother caught.

And the minute he was done with the call, his hand hit the table, only surprising her as both their faces were near each other.

"What's the matter with the clothes I'm wearing?"

"Can't you tell that your tie's too wide?"

...Huh? But Atemu wasn't...

"Maybe I should buy some old tab collars?"

"Welcome back to the age of jive."

Oh... Oh.

Their grandfather chuckled and began marking the beat on the table, joining in with Atemu before it was thrown back by Yuugi and Anzu. A song. An impromptu song session which basically sounded like a conversation. She giggled. Any opportunity was good, wasn't it? Any opportunity for music, to sing, to have fun, was good. And all they needed was a prompt, a simple, well-placed and well-timed prompt to get them all going.

She couldn't help but wonder how many years they'd been at it. She couldn't help but wonder why they'd included her into what she could only call a rag-tag gang. And she couldn't help but wonder why they were actually trying to get her to join in, both brothers looking at her as they clapped their hands.

But if it got them to smile as she did. If it got everyone to approve and actually react positively to it, then why not. Why not let them show her what was so fun about it. After all, hadn't she admired this? Hadn't she wanted to join in part at least?

And now it looked like they were fighting over her. Good luck getting that smile off her face now. Those two brothers would be the death of her. No, this family would be the death of her as they both laid their back against either of shoulders at the end of the song, making her laugh. How this had come to be was something she couldn't figure out, but one thing was certain. She was slowly getting into something she would have trouble pulling out of.

The clap that sounded from the old man's position recalled everyone's attention.

"Alright, time for bed everyone."

And reminded her that she wasn't a total part of this. Reminded her that she had a job, an apartment, and a life on the other side of town instead of the paltry districts of downtown where she used to live as a high-school student. Life had picked up, and fast.

"Go on first, I'll let Himura-san out the door."

Thankfully, it wasn't completely over yet. Tomorrow, she was coming back. Not here, but in the downtown area. Where she'd actually see the leader of sorts with another group. His friends, if she remembered correctly.

The door was opened for her and she stepped out only to turn around, finally daring to do what she should she have done about a year and a half back.

"Teach me."

The blinking crimson eyes that met her were full of surprise, but it couldn't kill her mirth.

"Teach you what?"

"Music."

But the soft, crooked smile as he leaned against the door had her rethink a few things.

"Oh, you're already learning. But I can teach you the lyrics."

Like the fact that she needed to calm her heart.

"It's a good start."

"Alright, then, I will. All I'm going to ask is for one favor."

And the fact that he was always, always one step ahead.

"Name your price."

"Be my uptown girl tomorrow."

Of course.

"I'm not swinging from your arm, Mutou-san."

He gave a bark of laughter, "Not like that."

"Then?"

"You're going to a car shop with three guys. Let your brain do the math."

Did he just... Oh dear god.

"Are you asking me to put own a show?" she laughed.

"I'm a man, Himura-san. And I like to show off."

Which continued as he winked, finally closed the diner and watched as she got into her car, only disappearing as she pulled out. Interested and show off he may be, but he had a good heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I reread this part a while back and realized that progress isn't made in one day. I'm ahead with this, seriously ahead, and, when I came back to this point, was just stunned. The progression was so smooth that I hadn't noticed how far I'd gotten. It's amazing.


	6. The Downtown Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, honestly, has to be one of my favorite chapters. The way it's done, the interaction, everything makes the characters shine extremely brightly and finally, finally puts a few flaws from the characters themselves up front. Plus whoever said this was going to be easy is really making a mistake.

It took all morning to get ready. Took all morning of her running around her apartment, feet in stockings as she looked for the perfect skirt, the perfect top, the perfect makeup. She even went out to get her hair done, giggling with her stylist as she explained the situation and they got it done. She was probably overdoing it. She was probably putting too much attention on something that would completely ruined in the next few minutes. But after last night, she was willing to pull out more than a few dollars just so Atemu could get a kick out of seeing his friends fawn over her.

Didn't mean that it made it any easier when she found the place, though.

It was simple, as expected from a corner garage, with more than enough space for her to pull up her car so that they could inspect it before putting it into the building. The garage door was open, exposing enough space to fit two cars, as well as two of the mechanics who stopped their conversation as she pulled in, along with another head popping from the top of the lifted hood of another car. Steady work indeed. From the lack of owner to the blue car, whoever it belonged to not only trusted them, but probably had to have some major work done.

Nothing shady, then. Nice to know. At least she was in good hands. Or, at worst, she would have just let Atemu touch her car. The others would have to pass.

Speaking of Atemu, she could see him get up from his seat, wiping his hands with an already stained cloth. Her cue to kill the engine and get out of the vehicle. Here went nothing.

The first sound that came after the car door was of metal hitting something else, and it took everything she had not to turn too fast at the sound, instead doing so with nonchalance, putting a hand of her hip while catching sight of the proud smirk on Atemu's face. She could only allow herself a quick look to the counter, watching the guy with the brown hair straighten up and trying to be presentable.

He hadn't told his friends. Of course. She shouldn't have expected any less when it came to the eccentric, self confident guy who, for some reason, found her interesting.

"Can we help you, miss?"

And his statement just drove the point home. He was a complete and utter ass and he loved playing people. Not in a mean way, but he definitely got a kick out of something that must have amused him since high school.

She gave a knowing smile, shaking her head in a way that could only be seen by him before speaking, "I'm nearly due for an oil change and I'd rather not have it happen when I least expect it. You were the first place I saw."

Blatant lie. This was going to be a dangerous, very dangerous game, and they both knew it was whoever laughed first.

"Consider it done, miss. Would you like it if we inspect it in case of issues?"

And he was making it incredibly hard to keep a straight face, certainly with a tone of voice that only made it clear that he was not letting the choked transmission go. Biting back replies was not something she did usually. Then again, he wasn't normally so polite about everything.

"It's been a while since I've taken it to a mechanic."

The look on his face said it all. The spark of knowledge, the amusement and the slight tilt of his head, he knew that the last time it had seen a mechanic was for another oil change that probably dated quite a few months back, when she could barely afford a meal on her table. She wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yo! Atemu! Need a hand bringing it in?"

Thank god for the timely interruption from the one who was working on the other car. Well, more like had been. He'd recuperated his tool from the bottom of the car, and was now wiping his hands. Well.

Atemu took a step back and turned to his friend, calling out, "I got this one, Katsuya. How's the engine?"

"About to test it," the blonde shouted back, leaning against the car with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. A little bit of a show off, that Katsuya. Then again, she couldn't really blame him for wanting to attract her attention. How many girls for the upscale part of town must that guy have seen? They could probably be counted on one hand. And she had to admit that, even if he was wearing a standard mechanic uniform, he had a nice body.

Then again, going to any mechanic shop you were certain to get at least one eye candy.

She barely noticed Atemu turning back to her, hand held out.

"Your keys, please? To pull it in and in case we need to test it."

Which caught the dropped keys without trouble, smile making it clear that he'd been expecting this since she had driven him to the cafe. But that wasn't the thing she was focusing on anymore, that wasn't the thing that caught her attention as he got into her car, adjusting the seat.

Atemu was short. Slightly shorter than her when she was wearing her heels, actually. How had she not noticed? The distance? The fact that he was always sitting when she'd met him? Or the fact that he looked so confident, so sure of his own strengths, his skills?

… The latter. Definitely the latter. Because even noticing now didn't make much of a difference. Sure, it gave her fuel to use against him if he got too cocky, but with the way he behaved as he got the car in before pulling out the mechanic creeper... she could barely even see it.

She shook her head, following the car before the man behind the counter gave her a sign to go over to him and pointing the chair Atemu had been sitting in. There was a relatively clean towel on it, courtesy, she was guessing, of the man in question. Thoughtful, if not a bit superfluous. Still, made her wonder if she'd have to complain if a stain got on her shirt. Because she could only guess how mortified they would be just because a small, washable, oil drop landed on any part of her.

She still sat, though, as Katsuya gave her a smile before he got into the car to try it up. Started like a charm. Skill.

"Show off," the guy behind the counter gave as he leaned forward, towards her. "Guy's a clumsy idiot. Dropped his wrench into the engine when you came in."

"I heard that, Hiroto!" said the blonde after he stopped the car, joining them with a salute towards her. "Jonouchi Katsuya, miss. Co-owner of Wheelers."

"Co-owner?" she asked, not really surprised, but still intrigued. Who was the other owner, or were they all on it?

"Yep, and the other one's over here, making an oil change," was said from where her car was and Atemu rolled out from under it, giving her a wink before looking at the blonde, pointing a wrench at him. "Don't push your luck on that one, Katsuya, I can throw more wrenches into your gears than you'll ever want."

"Dude, your hair _alone_ can do enough damage."

Good one. She tried to contain her laughter as Atemu scowled, "Hey, at least I'm doing something instead of flirting."

Oh dear lord, there they went. Goddamn priceless.

"Having fun there?"

And spotted by Hiroto who kept his smile calm. He was obviously a mechanic and a hunk from the arms, but he seemed a whole lot sweeter than the two hot-heads. She nodded, keeping her amused smile, "Let's say that I did not quite imagine such a reception."

"You'll have to excuse us, miss. Usually, it's families, single men in want of a tune up or a chick wanting to get her car checked."

"And I don't qualify into any of those categories?"

"No, miss. You're a lady."

If only they knew. If only they knew how close she'd been to this before becoming the private secretary of one of the strongest men in the world. It still blew her mind.

"I see. I hope I won't disturb you too long then."

"It's no problem at all."

Just like it blew her mind that this guy was an absolute sweetheart. She looked at him with a smile, "You're very kind."

"Thank you, miss. Name's Honda Hiroto, by the way. I'd shake your hand, but I don't think you'd like it."

"Himura Karina, and it's alright. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Even his smile was cute. Gosh, if she didn't have to keep pretense, she would have asked for his number already. Thankfully, a hand slammed against the counter, catching them both by surprise as a scowl was visible on Katsuya's face.

"Dude, aren't you after my sister?"

And Hiroto rolled his eyes, "Does that mean that I can't talk to another woman? And along with that, didn't you say that there was no chance I could even go out with her?"

Katsuya was marking points at being a jerk in record time. How could he could keep this nice guy from dating his sister? Then again, he seemed like the protective type. Butt in?

"Like I said, not because you're my friend that you get a free pass."

Yep, butt in.

She was up faster than any of them could assess and her pointer finger was against his chest, making him back up.

"And it's not because you're your sister's brother that you get to choose who she goes out with or not. I don't know what you've been through, but I honestly don't care because you're not only stepping on your friend's heart, you might be denying your sister the man of her life. Do you want her to die without having the chance to make a family of her own or the love of her life? Do you want her to be able to make her own decisions? Then stop butting into your sister's life. Let her learn life for yourself before she gets in your face like I did."

"Himura-san."

She turned around to look at Atemu. Atemu who'd left the underside of her car and now had his hands in his pockets, knowing smile on his face. She'd blown her cover and her top, she knew, but if that guy wasn't irritating!

"What?" was the snap he got, causing him to smirk.

"You done?"

Before she took a deep breath, going back to her seat as Katsuya blinked, still trying to make sense of what just happened. And, just like Kaiba, it took just a few more seconds, but he came to a whole different conclusion when he looked at Atemu who'd gone back to working on the front of the car, looking at the transmission intently, while pointing at her.

"Is she...?"

"Yep."

… He'd spoken about her. Definitely spoken about her if the blinking look from Hiroto was anything to go by. He just hadn't told them she was coming by from the looks of it, among other things.

She watched with a frown as Hiroto took a few steps away from her. Okay, that was a new one.

"Dude, she is _fire_ ," was the only answer she would get, though, as Katsuya approached him, a wide grin on his face before he chuckled at whatever look he got from Atemu and made his way to her while keeping the same distance Hiroto was holding. This was strange.

"So you're the waitress from the diner? Dang. He told us you had a tongue on you, but goddamn. You look sweet!"

"That's because she has hit the top block, Katsuya. Private secretary of Kaiba Corporation's CEO. Can't got any higher unless you start playing the stock market."

A low whistle from Katsuya, "You sure know how to pick 'hem."

… Wait...

"I'm sorry?"

The blonde blinked at the question, parroting it, "I'm sorry? Wha?"

He didn't have the answer she was looking for. That left one person. She got up yet again, and grabbed Atemu to spin him around who, from the look on his face, actually let happen. She hated that damn smirk.

"Mind explaining what this is about?"

He lifted his hands in mock surrender, "I am not responsible for their assumptions."

"What did you tell them?"

Before one lowered to the side of her car. Damn him. Damn that asshole!

"You never accepted my deal."

Yep, just like she thought. She snarled, "I am not yours!"

"And I love it when you chew me out."

Before feeling herself clenching in rage. He didn't... He did _not_... He just _went_ there.

She sat back down with a muffled scream of frustration, covering her face and wanting so bad to kick his ass, but too angry to actually do anything about it. That tease. That goddamn _tease_.

"You okay, miss? Hiroto, get a water bottle."

Deep breaths. Calm down. He's not worth getting frustrated over. She brought a hand to her forehead, seeing Katsuya actually crouching to see her face. Scratch the jerk thing, he was also sweet in his own way.

"I'm fine. But your friend is an asshole."

"Not the first time he does that, huh?"

She gave a glare to the smug jerk still working on her car, "No." before taking the bottle Hiroto offered her, the man having actually gone around the counter now. "Thank you."

… Was it weird to say that she felt surrounded by bodyguards? And why did she feel Atemu's smug composure all the way from over there?

"If it helps, he only does that to people he likes."

She nearly choked on her sip as she heard a clang, probably the wrench Atemu was using. But she didn't dare look at the man as he went to get the tool, instead looking at Hiroto who'd just delivered this piece of information.

"What?"

"All true. Don't know why he does it, but he does," Katsuya continued, squatting down next to her as her gaze turned to him. "And I can tell you one thing, the more he likes you, the worse he is. So, from what just happened, he likes you a lot."

"Katsuya!"

She blinked at the call out, surprised to see Atemu with a near embarrassed look on his face. Was it true?

Katsuya laughed, "Hey, we both know you don't play fair, man. Pretty sure that every time you saw her, you tried to rile her up, huh?"

"Everything went fine yesterday!"

"Out of how many times?"

"Fuck you, Katsuya."

"Point proven, jackass."

"Hiroto, take over."

"Why and what's the problem with the car?" was all the brown-haired man asked.

"The transmission is swimming in gunk so it needs to be cleaned and I have an idiot to strangle," and the answer was hissed out as Atemu gave a murderous glare at Katsuya who stood up and actually neared the shorter man, clearly marking the difference.

"Outside?"

"I'm gonna kill you, asshole."

She watched as Katsuya started to walk to the garage door.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the one who got yourself into this mess, you know?"

Before it closed on both of them, leaving Hiroto and her inside, the man wasting no time in getting to work.

"Seems like Katsuya has taken a liking to you," he still commented, though, catching her attention as he smiled when he knew he had it. "Katsuya likes girls. Protects them like a dog. Pretty sure it's the fact that his sister lives so far from him, but you're the first Katsuya drags Atemu out for. Well, first one Atemu brings here. Then again, you're off the charts."

One last twist, the transmission came out and he prepped to clean it.

"I'm sorry?"

A smile and a shake of the head before he met her gaze.

"Himura-san, as far as I'm concerned, Atemu spotted you two years ago. For six months, we heard about a waitress who was obviously interested in what he did, but never talked to him. He went from smug to upset to angry. Then there was an incident at the diner. Big businessman started complaining on a busy afternoon, and the waitress he was angry over actually talked back. According to Atemu, she was fire," he explained as he began to clean the transmission and she sat back. That was a year and a half ago, and she still remembered it like it was yesterday. Kaiba hadn't been happy with the speed, and she'd reminded him that he wasn't in a high class restaurant. Atemu had seen that?

"… He got interested then?"

"Oh yeah, big time. Came in with this weird smile and didn't really talk until Katsuya got him to, but he actually looked as blown away as his hair. Don't know what took him so long to act, but I think I can guess. Last time it happened, he jumped the gun way too fast and ended up really disappointed."

"The first waitress?"

Hiroto gave a curious look, "You know?"

"I... heard I guess. We went to the cafe he's a regular to and he mentioned that there was three waitresses. The first, Yuta-san and me."

"Then yeah, the first waitress. She's long gone now, probably married to some bloke in the United-States. She went, never looked back. None of us really liked her, not even Katsuya. That's the problem with Atemu, the women he's interested in just walk all over him and he lets them. Heck, I'm not even surprised he went running after you once you became a secretary. He's no gold digger, but, after what happened with her, he kinda wants to make sure that nobody'll ever use him again."

"Well, I can definitely can't use him now. Secretary of a CEO," she joked poorly.

"I'm sure there's another factor, too."

"What?"

"There entire time you were working there and he was interested, Katsuya and I – and I think even his brother – kept telling him to act, he kept telling us that he'd wait it out. That the fire would snuff out. Never did. And the minute he saw you leave, he got antsy. And when after a month and half, when you showed up again at the diner? He was ready to explode."

"… You're joking."

He shrugged, "I see him every day at work and Katsuya manages to press his buttons easy. So I think I'm pretty close to the truth. If you want the full version, ask his brother. Secretive to the max and super loyal to his brother, but if he likes you, he'll tell you anything."

"… I'll make note of that."

"Can you make note of one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Don't stomp on his heart. Katsuya and I will never forgive you."

She pressed her lips into a line. Well.

"I don't intend to, but, for the moment, he's an acquaintance at most. I'm not trying to feed any delusion."

But she was still met with a smile as he began to put the transmission in.

"And if you continue like that, you won't. You're honest. Got spunk, but honest. By the way, thank you for defending me."

Which she returned with one of her own.

"You're welcome. You're a sweet guy and you deserve a chance."

Before the garage door opened, Katsuya the only one coming in.

"Where's Mutou-san?" she couldn't help but ask, watching the blonde pointing outside.

"On his way to the diner."

She looked at her watch. Four fifty. He'd told her five, hadn't he?

"Hey," Katsuya called. "Not your fault. Guy needed a reminder. Atemu tends to be real rough around the edges when it comes to subjects that concern him personally. He'll smooth out, don't worry."

She frowned, "Still, I'm sorry. Did he hurt you?"

"Nah, he basically just started insulting me 'til he ran out of steam. He was decent after that. He's just gonna cool off his head by singing a bit. It's his thing. You've seen him."

So that was why there was so much emotion in his songs. He probably didn't know how to communicate as well in an actual conversation. That made a lot of sense.

"Yeah, I think I understand."

"Good. Now let's finish your car. After that, we'll take you someplace nice. Sounds good?"

"Sure, just... How much do I owe you?"

The two men looked at themselves before chuckling, causing her to blink.

"Since Atemu did most of the work, he should be the one collecting," the brunet began.

"But since we're pretty sure he doesn't want you to pay, it makes things a bit complicated," the blonde finished. Of course.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm still paying. Gimme a number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite line out of this mess? "And I love it when you chew me out." The line is so well-placed, it could not have gone anywhere else. The pun, the innuendo, the fact that she gets angry, it's freaking marvelous. Poor girl is in for a ride and it's barely even started.


	7. The Businessman Who Gets Stoned

They let her go early.

They cleaned up her car, took her out to a ramen stand and let her home early once she said at what hour she'd have to be up the next morning. Didn't mean she didn't discover more about them or how they'd become friends, and it didn't mean she didn't agree to seeing them again, broken car or not. They just let her go early, like decent men.

The same couldn't be said about her boss.

The seasonal rush was coming in, Christmas was on its way and, like any toy company with a good name, the Kaiba Corporation didn't let up on the new products and their promotion, just on time for the winter rush. The top of the line toy was a mini robot this year, and Karina was almost tempted to get one herself since they looked damn near adorable. Who wouldn't want a mini dragon or a fuzzy creature that actually understood you? Or even a fairy? And from the proud look on the vice president's face, the toys were actually his.

She didn't have time to think too much about it, though, as publicists and toy sellers alike came and went with a dizzying speed, forcing her to keep it down. At this rate, she knew, she was going to be working well into the night, her unrelenting employer looking just as tired as she was.

She would enjoy the upcoming weekend, that was certain. Should she give Yuugi or Katsuya a call tonight? Say she'd visit? She'd need the quality time.

"Hey."

She halted her work, and looked up at the voice. Too soft to be a businessman, and too rough to be one of the secretarial staff. Besides, she was the one to go see them, usually, so it couldn't...

" _… What are you doing here?!_ " the whisper was close to a hiss as she caught sight of crimson and tricolor hair. His hands and face were smudged with oil and fuel, but, thankfully, he'd taken off his boots, actually holding them so he wouldn't stain the carpet.

Atemu still stood out in such a pristine office, though, like a black stain in a white room.

"Hello to you, too," and the stain was looking slightly irritated, now. Well, if he expected a better welcome, he should have waited until the weekend.

She pointed to the door to her left with her pen, "My boss is right past that door. What do you expect me to do? Throw a party in greeting?"

Which he looked at, eyes narrowing, "No."

"Then what? Why are you here, Mutou-san? And how did you get in?"

Before turning to her, "Security is Swiss cheese during lunch hours, and guessing you were on the highest floor was child's play. As for why I'm here," he took a breath. "I came to apologize."

And she could only raise her eyebrows at that. Apologize?

"You have my number for that."

"I'm more of a man than that."

Of course, never the coward's way out. She never pegged him as the type to run from responsibilities when given to him, even if he obviously did everything on his own time. It was what? Tuesday? And he got the guts to come to her to apologize, of all things.

Some part of her couldn't help but wonder if he knew this wasn't high school anymore. This behavior was more appropriate of a teenager.

"What did you come to apologize for?"

"Taking off without saying goodbye. Got your payment, by the way."

"Not for being a complete ass and making me so angry, I wanted to strangle you?"

"Why would I apologize for being myself?"

The smirk was there, but he wasn't leaning against her desk like she expected him to. In fact, he looked incredibly self-conscious. He knew he stood out, and not the way he wanted to.

She turned back to her work, "You shouldn't be proud of that."

"Who said I was? But if I start apologizing for who I am, I'm still going to be at it tomorrow."

And smiled at his reply. Definitely self-conscious, but not willing to bend completely. He had personality and he stuck to it even if it got him in trouble. She looked up, resting her cheek in her hand.

"You're impossible."

"Not about to do anything about it."

"Oh, I'm sure. Certainly if it gets you up here without trouble."

She watched his face light up slightly. Relief, of that she was sure.

"Does that mean..."

"Himura, what... is going on here?"

But it was cut short as the door opened and he came through. It was cut short as she watched her employer and Atemu look at each other, blue eyes narrowing into a glare. Kaiba was not happy. She swallowed.

"And there's the businessman who slowly gets stoned."

And glared to Atemu as her boss quickly joined the front of her desk. A hand was actually put against it, pale and holding documentation she had prepared the day previous.

"How did you get in here?"

And, from the tone, he was already pissed.

"Your security sucks."

Which Atemu was only incensing further with a smirk. He really couldn't help himself, couldn't he? It was him. He never backed down from a challenge. Ever.

She watched the pale hand reach for her phone, getting ready to press the intercom. She couldn't stop him. Not without risking getting fired for insubordination. Kaiba was not whimsical, but, if angry enough and with enough reasons, he could simply let her go for something like this.

"Security."

"What? You're going to have me removed? I made in here, I can do it again."

"Not if you know what's good for you."

It didn't take long. The elevator opened and Atemu was grabbed by two men, nearly loosing his shoes in the process as she got up, ready to retaliate if it weren't for the hand that lifted to silence her before it pointed to the one who was about to being dragged away.

"Himura, I suggest you take a good look, memorize his face, because this is the last time you will ever see him."

… What?

"Kaiba-shachou..."

The look that met her meant no retort.

"You might not care for your reputation, Himura, but I will not let you affect mine. Leave a stain on it, and I will reconsider your employment."

And her lips thinned. Thinned so much it might have been a line. He used to go to that diner. He used to appreciate the place. Why was he now rejecting it?

"I come from there," was all she could say, though. Anything else would have had Kaiba react violently, or, worse, do something even more cruel than simply slam his hand on her desk.

"You are not part of it anymore. Remove him."

She watched Atemu getting dragged to the elevator and being pushed into it without a sound, but crimson eyes blazing. He didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that Kaiba was using him as an example. And she didn't like it, either. She didn't like the fact that he was imposing his rules on her, although she knew why. She understood very well that she was, as his private secretary, part of his image. She was an integral part of the company and, if as much as something like this went out, he would find himself sullied by her whims.

Now she understood the party he'd forced her to attend. Her first warning. This was the second one. Don't hang out with low lives.

Was the job worth losing everything she knew, though?

She fell into her chair once Kaiba left, and, after a moment of hesitance, went for her phone. No, it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth losing what she'd learned to love in that diner.

"I'm sorry," the message read, and it was sent to the one who was now being pushed out of the elevator at the bottom floor. No answer. She didn't expect one. And she knew what she had to do.


	8. Take Over

Call were made. Received. Yuugi was upset, but not mad. Katsuya found her after work, leaning against his own car as she came out late one evening, looking for an actual explanation. And he asked the same question she'd been asking herself since Kaiba had made a show of getting Atemu out of her office. Was the job really worth it? Was knowing that it was costing her something she held in high esteem really worth the flowing cash she was getting her hands on?

She already knew the answer by now. She wasn't willing to abandon her friends – yeah, they'd been talking for a few months, but for Atemu and Yuugi, she'd known them for two goddamn years – for a job that was practically starting to strangle her.

Only thing was that the minute she was finding a solution, a way out, her boss rushed before her and slammed the door in her face. Quitting? What would she fall on? No one would take a secretary who worked only a few months for any CEO and quit because the job was too hard. Plus, the problem was universal. Any other employer would ask for standards. Getting fired? She'd tried. Kaiba actually got in her face and, with a icy tone, told her to stop playing and get working. He knew her standards, he'd seen her at work for almost two years himself, now, and dedication was something she was made out of. There was no easy solution, and he was now keeping her on so tight a leash that she honestly couldn't see a way out.

"Yeah, I'll try. I miss you, too, Yuugi-san."

At least she could still call them, although Atemu refused to say anything more than a hello and a retort to her before hanging up. She knew he was upset, she was hearing about it everywhere, but she still couldn't find the time to actually see him.

She leaned back into her seat with a sigh, fully intent on taking a few minutes to herself before continuing, taking a look at the clock. Eight. On a Saturday night. And she knew that she going to be here well until after midnight with the extra work he'd been given her. Accounting for an affiliated company that ran a card game that, yes, belonged to another company, but had been expanded on by Kaiba Corporation. The numbers jacked in the millions every year with the number of teenagers or even adults that spent their evenings in those store, and that was counting all the percentages that were taken off that lovely paycheck. Why he made her do that? No clue.

"Kaiba, you slave driver," she muttered under her breath, knowing he wouldn't hear.

"You don't say."

But that didn't count eavesdroppers. She jumped and turned to the elevator doors to see a tall, lanky young man, black hair tied in a low ponytail that, somehow, complimented the suit he was wearing. The vice-president. She was out of her seat as if it was on fire and bowed deeply.

"Kaiba-sam-"

Before finding a finger pressed against her lips, making her look up. To the warm smile he was wearing.

"Mokuba-kun."

"Kaib-"

"Mokuba-kun."

"… M-Mokuba-kun."

The finger was taken away and she rose as he grinned, putting his hands in pockets. So contrary to his brother. If Kaiba was the man of ice, of business, Mokuba was the one of warmth, of casual. All of that while wearing the same suits.

"That's better. So, what are you still doing here? Ni-sama hasn't sent you home yet?"

"He's been giving me extra work."

And it was also hard to wrap her head around the fact that, while one of her bosses was clearly older than her, the other was clearly younger. But Kaiba didn't measure in years. He measured in talent. If you matched his criteria, you were hired. If you didn't, don't even think about applying.

Still, she watched Mokuba approach her desk and reached for her work to look at it, only to give a sigh and a half smile. Had he seen something she hadn't?

"So this is what he's been doing. I was wondering what was going on."

She shifted, uncomfortable.

"Mokuba-kun?"

But the young man only took a step back to look at her, smiled just as warm as it always was.

"Don't worry, Karina-san, I got this. You can go home. Actually, go see your friends. I heard they miss you."

And she couldn't help the tears in her eyes.

"Mokuba-kun..."

"I'll explain when he finally gets off his high horse. Go."

But she didn't need to hear the order any more as she saw the door to her employer open, Kaiba standing in it. She took her purse and rushed to the elevator as Mokuba turned to his brother and all she heard was this, "You know, if you want her to actually like you, you're doing it wrong."


	9. Better Get Back To The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I keep being late. I've been working overtime on an original work that I hope to publish one day and it's been eating a lot of my time. Thankfully, I'm done with the minecraft build of the home where most of the action is taking place - ironically, only 70% of it takes place there - so I'm finally able to rectify a few details from the story.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show!

Her head was a mess. The streets were a blur. And she barely remembered to lock her car before going into the diner, hearing the first keys of Piano Man. Just in time, barely just in time, but after two months, she didn't care. She was here.

And she watched Yuugi look at her with a blink before she heard the harmonica clatter and he was up, rushing to her to give her a hug.

Such a child. She couldn't blame him, though. She felt the same way.

"Karina-san."

"Hey, Yuugi-san," she said with a laugh. She blew it. No Piano Man tonight. But at least she was back here again. Back where part of her heart had been buried and she was never getting back.

She couldn't wait to show him what she had in her car.

"Why are you here? Did you quit? Get fired? What happened?" she heard as he let her go, finally catching a glimpse of the diner. All eyes were on them. Even Sugoroku, the brothers' grandfather, was peeking out from the corner. And Atemu, as proud as always, was now standing next to them, his silent question clear. What was she doing here? She'd explain, but first...

"I'll get to that in a second, Yuugi-san. Just..." she bowed in front of Atemu. "I'm sorry. I should have reacted when Kaiba-shachou went to throw you out and I didn't. What he did was absolutely terrible, and I shouldn't have let him go that far. As such, I will make it up to you any way I can. Name your price, and I will do my best to uphold it."

Silence. She knew he was upset at her. She knew that he wouldn't let it go this easily. She hadn't defended him and she should have. Sure Kaiba had done more than his share to nip her protest in the bud, but if she'd pushed just a bit harder, maybe she would have gotten results.

"Yuugi, stay here."

His tone was sharp. Comparable to a knife as he stepped out and made her a sign for her to follow. At least he was considerate of the customers.

The door closed softly behind her, him already down the steps, in the parking area. And, although his eyes were like fire, the gaze was cold.

"Why?"

Just like his voice.

She got down the steps.

"I don't know. I just couldn't-"

"I could care less if you defended me or not, Himura-san. Why are you here? And spare me the office details. I don't care who managed to get you time. Why are you _here_?"

And flinched at the tone. No beating around the bush, no way of telling the events that transpired after he left. Why here?

"… I wanted to hear you play. I missed it."

Her voice was meek, quiet. Such a far cry of the confidence she prided herself in.

"Is that all?"

And he was giving her no rest. No chance to relax. But she needed to, she wanted to be calm. She didn't want to yell at him.

She closed her eyes, and breathed.

"I asked you a _question_ , Himura-san!"

Before she snapped them open. He was angry, he wanted her to get angry so he would be justified in his anger. She could play that game.

"I missed you."

She could play that game, now. She'd learned how to deal with angry businessmen that wanted to talk to her boss and she felt like flying off the handle. She'd learned how to deal with all sorts of things in the past four months of work and, while she was still down to earth, she had learned to manage not only the aspect of a company, but her emotions too.

Kaiba was a bastard, but he was a firm believer that experience was essential. And she had experience.

She stepped forward, "I missed you. I missed Yuugi-san. I missed Anzu-san. I missed Jonouchi-san and Honda-san. I missed hearing you sing, hearing the piano play. I missed your energy, your passion." And opened her car to get something that she threw at his feet. "I missed my friends."

Which he picked up after blinking at it, clearing the snow off of it. The only CD she owned since she usually listened to the radio. The only CD she'd been able to find without going to a specialty store because the songs were outdated.

Billy Joel.

The sharp expression nearly disappeared before he shook his head, mumbling, "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

And she felt her heart jump. She hadn't forgotten what Hiroto had said. How could she?

"You're not?" was the only thing she could say, though. They were barely even friends. She couldn't ruin it.

"I don't think I ever was. If anything, the one I'm mad at is that fucking Kaiba for using me as an example. He had no goddamn right."

She got closer, "I agree. He's a freaking bastard when he wants to be."

And stopped as he looked at her, "I don't get why you work for him. I wish – I wish you came back to the diner."

"… I can't."

"I know," he sighed before passing a hand in his hair. "There's a reason you studied business and I won't stop you. You can't stop me from wishing though."

"True."

"… Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For coming back. Yuugi missed you."

And he missed her too. He'd never say it and she didn't expect him to, but it was obvious. Obvious by the look on his face, by the way he handed back the CD, telling her that he needed to take her somewhere, and by the fact that he still played a song although it was too late for Piano Man. He'd missed her. Missed her very, very much by his reluctance to let her go after the diner had closed. He even insisted along with his brother for her to stay until morning, after which he hesitated a while before calling up what Yuugi called the gang.

Anzu, Katsuya and Hiroto were quick to say yes, and they all soon found themselves in the tiny living room with Sugoroku complaining about the noise, but looking in good spirits himself.

"It wasn't the same after you left. A lot of nights, Atemu-kun just wouldn't say a thing."

… She wished she'd never left.

Still, it was nice to see them all back together, all of them laugh, playing, singing. And she definitely discovered who was tone deaf as Atemu beat Katsuya up with a pillow, chuckling.

"Dude, not fair!"

"What's not fair is having to listen to you butcher every song!"

Yep, back in good spirits.

She smiled as she recognized the beat of a song she'd heard once. The first she'd heard at the cafe, the one that Yuta had asked for, and one she asked the lyrics for. Lyrics she'd saved on her phone. She hoped that she could find them before they finished or Katsuya decided to step in and he got beat up again.

She chuckled as she looked through the lyrics, finding the point they were at, and daring to sing. Softly at first as she watched Hiroto have fun with the base line, then more forceful, actually catching Yuugi's attention as he smiled in his launch. It took only a verse more for her to notice that he was trying to get her to sing louder, which she did. And all she heard was a scoff from Katsuya as he got up, and came back with a guitar seconds later. Tone deaf, maybe, but he could play.

She giggled as Hiroto grabbed her by the shoulder and swayed her to the last parts, Yuugi already doing the same. It was fun. Very fun. And the smile gave her as the song came to a close just made it that much better.

The softness didn't last, though. The song that followed was the second one she'd heard, and Yuugi stole her phone for a second to find the lyrics. He hadn't given her that one just yet, since she hadn't asked for it, but he knew where to find them, and for that, she was grateful. Even more grateful when he said, "Stick to the parts I sing. Honda-kun and ni-san can handle each other."

He hadn't lied, either. Atemu and Hiroto together were hitting as low as they went, unafraid to go even lower than intended to show off a bit. And when they joined in, the living room went crazy. Absolutely bonkers as both brothers got up, obviously having fun.

At that point, she noticed how easy it was for them to jump for one song to another, one artist to the next. The whole point wasn't the lyrics, wasn't knowing the words by heart. Not technique, not showing off, although it was fine given the opportunity. It was heart, it was fun, it was being with friends. It was watching Yuugi and Atemu battle it out with smile on their faces as Katsuya rolled onto his back, playing like his life depended on it. It was watching Hiroto chuckle and Anzu giggle as they mock fought to keep Yuugi and Atemu from getting into each other's face.

This was music. This was warmth. This was friendship.

And she'd nearly missed out on it to enclose herself within a steel box way too high in the sky.

Never again, she'd learned that lesson. She didn't care what it took, she'd fight Kaiba with everything she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, another of my favorite chapters is coming up next. And it's funny as hell.


	10. The Dogs Of Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another of my favorites. Karina keeps being confused and it's awesome.

It was the sound of her phone that woke her up the next morning, and she fumbled to get it, bleary staring at the wall once she answered with a, "Hello?"

"This is Kaiba Seto from Kaiba Corporation. Is this Himura Karina?"

And she nearly flung herself out of bed, only to stop halfway once he hit her head. Ow. She did not remember her ceiling being so low.

Still, she answered, "Yes, this is her. I'm sorry I'm late, Kaiba-shachou. I'll be right in the office."

"Don't. You're on your weekend. I expect you on Monday at six a.m. Don't be late."

"Yes, Kaiba-shachou. Thank you, Kaiba-shachou."

"Hn."

He hung up. And she stared at the pillow and cover sheet – dark red, she didn't own that color – as she tried to process what had just happened. Kaiba had just called. Given her the day off without even as much as a blink, or an inflection in his tone. Didn't ask her where she was, didn't pry into her personal life. Nothing. Just like when they started out.

"I'm guessing it's good news?"

She jumped with a scream which died with a groan when she hit her head again. But she was still blinking when she saw a hand grab the edge of the bed and she was met with crimson and a joking smile.

"You always this jumpy in the morning?" Atemu said while he got comfortable, elbows in the mattress.

Okay, rewind. Where the hell was she?

"Ni-san, stop scaring her. Her boss is giving her enough trouble."

… Yuugi?

"Guys, it's ten in the morning. I don't have to get to work until four this afternoon. Can we wrap this up?"

… Anzu?!

"Might have to wait, Anzu."

"Why?"

"Himura-san seems to be having a panic attack."

Panic attack was right. Where the hell was she? Why were they here and why was Atemu climbing on the bed?!

She slid back and hit the wall, feeling something digging into her back. Wood. Wood? She looked up, seeing more wood in the shape of a bed as the red-eyed man settled on the bed.

"You okay?"

"Where am I?" came out of her mouth like rapid fire. She wanted to know. She needed to know.

He chuckled. "My, well, our room," he began as he looked at his brother who was waving from the floor. "You passed out last night on Hiroto's shoulder. Katsuya suggested you bunk with them in the living, but Yuugi disagreed – and quite loudly too – so I took you here. Does that help?"

… Wow. She must have gone out like a light. She didn't remember anything of that, not even having Atemu actually carry her here. Little guy was strong, then. Lean, but strong. And she definitely couldn't deny that with the beater he was wearing. Hooooly shit.

The girls that went to Wheelers had no idea how lucky they were. Hell, she had no idea how lucky she had been.

"You done ogling ni-san? He's gotta get to work."

… Fuck.

The "Yuugi!" from Atemu did nothing to help, and she attempted to disappear beneath the covers before his hand could reach her. No way he was touching her. No way he was getting any closer. Fuck that. Right now, she was off limits. Because she might not be a hormonal teenager, but he had the bod of a god.

"Ni-san!"

"What?!"

"Work!"

She heard and felt him get off the bed with a grumble, and she debated whether or not it was safe to uncover herself even minutes after he'd left. The first thing she saw was Yuugi's face splitting grin when she did, but it was Anzu that made the first comment as she came down.

"So I hear someone's noticed that Atemu-kun's a hunk?"

She threw a pillow at Anzu which hit Yuugi instead and he just grabbed it with a laugh.

"Fuck you both."

"Aw, come on! You have to admit he's a looker."

She couldn't deny that. Couldn't deny that he was most definitely something to look at as he came back in, excusing himself to gather his uniform, only wearing his pajama bottoms. He'd probably realized that he'd forgotten to collect his clothes.

Damn, her throat was dry.

She felt the bed shift and saw Anzu sitting there with a smile.

"Now you know why I love staying over. It's even better when you wake up at five or six in the morning and they're all here. Bunch of half-naked guys running around getting ready for work. It's _fabulous_."

She just stared. Really? Really?!

"So that's why you stay over?" Yuugi gave with a chuckle when she couldn't dignify Anzu with a response. "Some childhood friend you are."

And the girl bounded from the bed to smother the boy and a play fight that ended with a kiss, which left her to blink at the occurrence. A kiss. A kiss? They were dating? She dared to ask, not expecting what she got in reply.

"Mhm. As hot as those three boys are, they don't equal my future engineer."

"Anzu-san..."

"It's true!" The shout was half indignant as Yuugi smiled and shook his head. Something was not computing.

"… How old are you, Yuugi-san?"

She watched him lean against Anzu, pleased when she played with his unruly hair, and he answered, "Twenty. Don't look it, do I? Then again, ni-san is plenty old for the both of us."

… That put Atemu at twenty-five, two years younger than her. It was strange to know that he was interested in her and they still didn't know much about each other. Hell, she still didn't know when his birthday was, what his favorite color was. There was so much still hidden in the corners and she was already considering him a friend. Well, a friend with a big ego and a tendency to tease his way out of arguments, but still.

The door opened, revealing Atemu now fully dressed, his gaze going directly to the couple on the ground with a fond smile. Habit, she was guessing.

"I'm off. You two take care," he said before he looked up at her, smile still there. "And enjoy your day off. I hope your week goes well if I don't see you until the weekend."

A friend. He had a good heart. He teased, but it was always in good humor, never insulting. And hell only knew how he'd react when she finally found the courage to tease back.

"Yeah, see you. Have a good week."

Which wasn't now, and would have to wait until later as he smiled and left with Yuugi in tow, but would happen eventually. Would definitely happen eventually. And as much as it was something to wrap her head around, she couldn't help but smile.

"What are you thinking about?" she heard and felt a poke on her shoulder, before blinking at Anzu. "I know that look. Yuugi-kun gets it when he's deep into his homework or starts having possible ideas for modifications."

"Modifications?" was the only intelligent thing she could say, though. She needed to sort her mind out. After Kaiba's call and two knocks on the bunk over her head, her brain was still having trouble. Then again, her boss had been running her ragged in the past two months.

"Yeah. Yuugi-kun wants to be an engineer and give the garage the boys work at a better name. If they do it right, they could eventually find a better spot and grow from there."

But she was sure it had nothing to do with that. She was sure the confusion of the morning had nothing to do with the thoughts going through her mind.

She knew practically nothing about any of them. She was worlds apart from the diner that she always came back to, that she'd worked at to manage going through college. Now that she thought about it, even the work offer as private secretary felt surreal. She knew why, obviously, but she couldn't help question how Kaiba himself had come to his conclusion.

"Karina-san?"

She shook her head and dared to answer, "Sorry, I'm trying to make sense of the past four months. I went from waitress to private secretary, finally met the piano man after two years of watching his back -"

Before being interrupted by a bump on her shoulder as Anzu wiggled her eyebrows, "Piano man, huh?"

And she glared, "Don't even go there."

Causing the waitress to giggle, "Oh, I will. Do you know how many times he's called you his uptown girl?"

Damn blush could not have taken a worst time to light up her features.

"I am not his!"

And Anzu did not need to laugh!

"And for someone who's not, you sure protest a lot."

Oh hell.

Karina brought her head to her hands, and groaned before pinching the bridge of her nose. This battle was as good as lost, wasn't it? Katsuya was on it, Hiroto was on it, Anzu was on it, and she didn't even need to ask if Yuugi knew. If anything, he agreed to this whole messed up idea of the waitresses and there was a board somewhere in the house where he kept count.

The Mutou brothers were messed up. That was all.

"Hey, if it helps, I'm sure he likes it that you call him the piano man," she heard Anzu say, her tone hesitating, now. "Sure, he'd probably like it more if you called him your piano man-"

"I know," but she couldn't stop herself from interrupting, sighing in exasperation. "He already suggested it. I declined." Before looking up at the bunk bed. "How the hell do I keep getting roped into this kind of madness?"

And the girl giggled, "Only four months in and you already feel like it's crazy? Wait until you hit the wall."

Forcing Karina to look at her, "The wall?"

She did not like that nod.

"Yep, it gets worse. A whole lot worse. But, by that point, you're so used to it that you don't even wonder. Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun can back me up. Those two are like tornadoes. You never expect them, but when they hit, they hit big."

… That explained a lot. Even right down to the first meeting. No formal introduction, no real basis to fall on except the fact that she'd seen him for over two years. Atemu had just waltzed in like he owned the place, and his brother, while he'd given her a formal introduction, had not been any better when it came to having an actual introduction. They had just barreled into her life without warning and decided that she was going to be the new addition to their crazy group.

It was so screwed up that she didn't want to try making sense of it.

"I have no luck," she couldn't help but sigh before her shoulder was poked.

"Hey, hey, hey. At least they went looking for you. Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun were stupid enough to go seeking them out themselves. Atemu-kun gave out black eyes by the dozen, and Yuugi-kun cried so much, I'm pretty sure we never found all the kleenexes."

And while she should be surprised, after her discussion with the boys from the garage, she could pretty much assume, even affirm that it was the truth. Two bullies looking for a kid to pick on, only to realize that he had a brother, and said brother was protective and not afraid to defend him with his fists.

What had Katsuya called it? Friends at first punch? Yep, they were all crazy. And she was starting to see how. Hell, even Kaiba and his strict rules were starting to sound normal. That was saying something.

She looked at the smiling Anzu, wondering where the hell had her life had taken such a turn.

"And what, did they go looking for you, too?"

The shake of the head didn't reassure her.

"Oh no, I, well," Anzu shrugged. "Kinda yeah, kinda no. I met them in elementary school and had a crush on Atemu-kun. He cared so much for his brother that I couldn't help myself, and, well, I got rejected. Big time. He made me cry, and Yuugi-kun got mad. First and last time I saw Atemu-kun about to cry."

… That was new information. Atemu, the ever cocky bastard, being near tears? It sounded so out of place, even if it had been during elementary school. He was capable of something other than smirking, teasing or anger. So weird.

But, with Anzu nodding, it was hard to deny. Really hard to deny. She collapsed back, sighing, "I really don't know much about you guys, do I?"

Before lifting her brow at the laughing blue-eyed girl.

"Well, we don't know much about you either, Karina-san. Save for the uptown girl thing, the fact that you're a secretary, and your name, I have nothing else to go on. Yuugi-kun might know more since Atemu-kun shares everything with him, but, after that..." she trailed off with a shrug, leaving Karina to realize just how awkward the situation was. Atemu had dragged her into his circle, but hadn't bothered with much. It was up to her to get to know everyone if she wanted to. It was up to her to make a place for herself if she dared.

As teasing as the asshole was, he gave her a lot of freedom without her noticing at first.

Anzu smiled, "Starting to figure things out?"

And she blinked, "That obvious?"

"Jonouchi-kun had the same look on his face the day Yuugi-kun asked him if he was their friend."

Before snorting. Yep, that sounded like Katsuya. Still didn't help with her current situation, though. But there might be an easy solution to that.

"Hey Anzu-san?"

"Hm?"

"What have I got to do to get to know you guys?"

The smile that lit up Anzu's face was so bright, it probably would have lit up a Christmas tree all by itself.

"Let's see... Taking Atemu-kun out for lunch always gets answers out of him," the girl began, actually counting on her fingers. "Don't bother doing anything for Jonouchi-kun or Honda-kun, though, they'll drag you into their own thing. But remember to tell them what you're comfortable with. I didn't and got taken to a bar. It was so uncomfortable." Oh, Karina had no doubt about that. "Yuugi-kun... he'll answer anything and everything as long as it's not embarrassing or personal. Just check if he starts shifting in his chair, stop unless you really want the answer, 'cause, after that, his face goes from pale to red in point three seconds."

… Nice to know. She went to sit.

"And you, Anzu-san?"

"Oooh, I have an easy way," the girl grinned.

"That would be?"

Before both her hands were taken and Anzu squealed, "Shopping!"

And she blinked a few times before bursting into laughter. That was easy. Definitely easy. And she had a day off, didn't she? A day at the mall sounded just great, right now.

Gosh, when was the last time she went, anyway?


	11. The Yellow Brick Road

Six o'clock. The elevator doors slid open to her desk and chair. Save for the accounting paperwork having been taken away and new data to process along with her planner opened, everything was at its place, just like she left it. She honestly didn't know if she felt relieved or confused, either. After the night before and the call yesterday morning, she was seriously wondering how to handle her boss and what Mokuba must have told him.

At least she had had fun yesterday, trying on dresses and actually giving Anzu a chance at a few things her waitress paycheck couldn't quite afford, along with learning enough things to chatter about for the hour they had had. At least she had been able to place her mind in order and had decided to finally do something she knew she should have done a while back, but, until now, couldn't get to do so.

Her phone gave a ring that she got to as she sat in her chair, swiveling it forward while she smiled at the message. He was two hours late with his good morning, but she'd sent hers a bit after her shower, so still in the early hours of the day, long before the sun was even up. Plus, he was asking if she'd slept well. How kind.

Another quick text was sent, telling him she had and that she hoped he had too, adding that she wanted him to say hi to Yuugi and his friends at work for her before putting the phone in her purse, already planning on using it during her break. If she got one.

The doors opened just as she was about to start, and she pursed her lips before rising from her desk, gathering the agenda for the day with a quick look and turning to the person with a slight smile. Her boss. And his hands were already full of paperwork. Lovely.

"Good morning, Kaiba-shachou. Your first meeting is a eight o'clock with the president of Industrial Illusions. From the reports left at my desk, he's had little to no complaints about his hotel stay and should prove to be accommodating. Crawford-sama did insist on having the meeting at the hotel, though, which I tried to dissuade him from but to no avail. I hope this does not deter you from holding a meeting with him," she said as he stopped in front of her desk and she handed him the agenda, adding to his already big pile. She was going to be stuck here later tonight, she just knew it.

"That's fine. You will be coming with me."

She blinked, "Pardon?"

"You have been the one doing the accounting. Your knowledge will be useful."

"Kaiba-shachou, I thought-"

"You thought that I oversaw? Your assumption was incorrect. Your track record has been impeccable, Himura-san, and you have yet to slip. Who in their right mind would keep an employee with a perfect record under observation?"

And lowered her gaze to look at him through her lashes. She wasn't buying it. And, after he'd dragged Atemu out of her office to set up an example, she wasn't giving him any freebies.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"You don't?"

"You put on a show of throwing my friend out, made me work extra hours for two months, and it took a chat with your brother to give me a day off. Pardon my boldness, Kaiba-shachou, but with your track record, it would be more fitting for you to double, if not triple check my work because of what seemed like a huge breach of your policies. So excuse me if I'm not buying it."

"Seems like you have indeed been learning."

She was half tempted to put her hands on her desk and try to look stronger than she actually was, but it wasn't the moment.

"Have I?"

And, from the almost imperceptible nod, she was doing something right.

"Consider the meeting with Pegasus your test, Himura. Meet my expectations and you will met with success. Fail, and I can assure you that you will return to your friend sooner than you'd like. The data on your desk is what you will need for the meeting. I suggest you learn it and learn it fast. That will be all."

… Well. That was one way to be greeted by your boss after a day off and having fun. Did that mean she could still see her friends? And it didn't explain in Mokuba's sentence any way. What had the boy meant by getting her to like him? Gosh, she already had one person interested in her, she couldn't take another one. Dealing with one haughty bastard was more than enough, thank you very much.

Yet, she couldn't be grateful enough at his consideration. He hadn't just gotten the data. It had been prepared and prepared efficiently, without the shred of superfluous information that would be expected from unprocessed data. Along with that, he had an outfit delivered to her by seven, appreciating the fact that he'd looked into a decent pencil skirt and full business attire, but the fact that he'd even gotten the shoes, a makeup artist and a hair stylist got her a bit nervous. This seemed like a bit too much for a meeting, but she wasn't about to argue. There was a reason for all of this, even if she couldn't figure it out now.

Still, it was impressive the amount of work he was suddenly putting on her, although it was partially made clear when he came out of his office and carried nothing but a briefcase that he put on her desk as the artist finished her work.

"The paperwork you will need," was his only comment as the extra staff began to clear the room and she got up from her chair, trying to adjust to the new shoes while taking the briefcase. Non-metallic, this one. It was more her style than she dared to admit, although it had a formal flare she couldn't deny. One thing was certain though, he was letting her run this show, and this was a turning point.

She prayed not to fail as she got into the elevator, keeping quiet the entire time they were on the road.


End file.
